The Third Path
by TheLastValkyrie
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine job. Steal some weapons, possibly get into a fight, and get out. The crew of the Ghost was not expecting an explosion or the young bounty hunter who had set it up. Now they have to rescue Sabine with help of a young Dothomirian and try not to die in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Terra looked out of the cantina window, her yellow eyes narrowed. She was looking for someone, someone that had evaded her for an annoying amount of time but wouldn't for much longer. After searching throughout the Outer Rim, she had come to the rather boring planet of Lothal in search of information. A Rodian on Tatooine had told Terra that a certain Imperial agent was stationed in the Lothal system and had the information she was looking for. That Rodian wouldn't be talking for a long for much longer though if he had lied to her.

Terra's plan was simple, and a bit destructive in nature but nobody would really care if a few Imperial shipments were destroyed. Well nobody besides the Empire. A small shipment of weaponry was being moved to an outpost on a nearby planet because of some rebel activity that had supposedly been going on around this system. So Terra had set up some explosives on the landing platform, hoping to attract some attention. Once the guards came to investigate the explosion she would take care of them in hopes of drawing out Agent Kallus. Simple and quick was the whole idea of the plan but so many things could go wrong. Terra didn't care really if she was captured though, that merely got her inside enemy lines so she could get more Intel and cause some damage on the side. "Either way…" Terra thought," I'm not going back on this. This probably is my last chance."

Little did she realize that a lot was going to wrong today, just not in a way that was expected…

"_Specter One this is Specter Four. We're in position."_

_"Copy that Specter Four. Stay there until signaled."_

Sabine put away her communicator and pulled out her blaster, waiting. Ezra sighed as he tossed a pebble around, rather bored," Sabine, why are we just sitting here? The crates are out in the open and there's practically nobody around. Let's just grab them and go."

Ezra couldn't see Sabine roll her eyes but he could hear her sigh out of annoyance without bothering to respond.

"What? It was a good question." He pouted and set the pebble down.

Sabine continued to ignore Ezra. A shadow suddenly caught her eye as she saw something or someone jump from a nearby building onto the Imperial garrison's roof before it moved out of sight. In the glare of the sun the Mandolorian girl couldn't tell who it was but it still gave her a bad feeling.

"_Specter One, me may have a problem."_ She called in. Meanwhile Ezra had crept past the large machinery they were hiding behind, trying to follow a feeling he couldn't explain. He felt like something was going to happen soon, but that he could just count as being nervous….still it wouldn't hurt to check out the perimeter, right? Soon after he had distracted a nearby stormtrooper, Ezra came across a small stack of boxes which he was about to pass by until he received what felt like a warning from the Force.

"Okay, that's definitely not right." He muttered as he reached over to open one of the boxes, expecting to find some more blasters or other dangerous weapons but when he looked inside, Ezra noticed three things.

1. That wasn't a blaster

2. It was beeping

3. It was a bomb

Ezra swore and throwing caution to the wind, he ran full speed past a stormtrooper and back to where Sabine was hiding still. A thousand thoughts ran through his head but he knew one thing, there wasn't supposed to bombs on the platform except for the ones Sabine probably was carrying. So Ezra didn't even care as the trooper called out for him to stop and put his hands up in the air. He just kept running.

Sabine had just put her communicator away and was wondering where Ezra had run off to when, the young thief rounded the corner at full speed with a look of absolute terror on his face.

"Sabine!" He called out and she stood up looking for any immediate threats. Other than a stormtrooper running after Ezra she saw nothing else on the small landing platform.

"What did you do?! " Sabine asked as she fired her blaster at the stormtrooper and ran away towards where she saw Ezra.

"No time to explain! Just get as far away as pos-" He was cut off as a huge explosion rocked the platform. They were thrown through the air along with some rubble. Sabine was rammed into a wall, with a large, sickening thud and Ezra hit the ground nearby and rolled a few feet before coming to a stop. For a minute he just lay there, dust and smoke swirling around in billowing clouds from the explosion filling the air like a thick fog.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Specter Six! Specter Five?! Respond! "_

Ezra tried to stand and reach his communicator but the world seemed to spin around him and there was a deafening ringing in his ears. He fell to his knees as he tried to remember what had happened, and why everything seemed to hurt so much. They had been on a mission…..a mission…and something happened….. Ezra couldn't seem to think clearly, he was in too much pain to even stand. Instead he reached out with the Force to Kanan, hoping for some sort of answer.

"_Kanan…..Help…" _

_"Ezra?! What's going on down there? Where is Sabine?"_

Ezra winced and tried to remember,"_ I don't know….I…" _ His thoughts trailed off and he nearly passed out again from the pain that seemed to hit his head like a storm.

_"Ezra, focus! What is going on down there? Zeb, and I can't see you because of the smoke, where are you?"_

The young padawan then opened his eyes, which seemed to take all of his energy, and immediately saw something he wished he hadn't. The Inquisitor stood before him, a smirk on his pale face and his yellow eyes staring straight at Ezra. Beside him stood Agent Kallus and a squadron of stroomtroopers who held an unconscious Sabine captive.

"Sabine….."Ezra cried out and tried to stand once more but he was too injured and fell to his knees before the Imperials. Hatred burned in his bright blue eyes, and for a moment he could only feel that emotion. Pure, unfiltered rage boiled in his veins, an emotion which Kanan could sense clearly even from as far as he was. Ezra could sense his master calling out to him, trying to tell him to stay calm, but in his rage Ezra didn't care. Little did he realize the Inquisitor was fueling his anger, trying to see what the padawan could do in his injured state.

Ezra lashed out at the dark sith, relying purely on the Force to try and push him away so he could get to Sabine. Time seemed to slow down, the temperature dropped and the smoke suddenly was pushed away from the scene as Ezra used the last of his strength, forcing the Inquisitor back a few feet. Unfortunately that was all he could do, before it all became too much for the padawan and he slipped into unconsciousness.

The Inquistor stood up and brushed some dirt off of his uniform as smiled. The boy was talented and quite easy to manipulate. He wouldn't eliminate him quite yet, for he was easily recognizable as a candidate to become a sith apprentice.

"Take him back to the ship." The Pua'uan also motioned for the troopers to search the perimeter. Who knows how many of those rebels were still around to mess with Imperial business.

"What should we do with the Mandolorian? " Kallus asked, his smile apparent even under his helmet. He wanted the rebels out of the way more than anyone and capturing even two of them was quite a success to the Imperial agent.

"Put her on a ship to the nearest correctional facility. She may have information that will be useful to the Empire."

Terra moved through the smoke like a wraith, taking out any stormtrooper she came across and then moving on with her search. The young Dothomirian girl blended in well with the smoke that filled the landing platform, with her pale, almost white skin and dark apparel that was reminiscent of her Nightsister origins. In her hand she held in a reverse grip, a short yellow lightsaber that sliced straight through anything it came in contact with, whether it was flesh or metal.

She was annoyed to say the least though. Something had gone wrong and Kallus hadn't shown up to save the weapons shipment. Terra had sensed a major disturbance in the force nearby, which made her cautious and also more than a little curious to find out the cause of the disturbance. After a minute or two she found a heap of wreckage and beyond that was her target standing amidst the smoke and rubble alongside a tall, pale skinned Pua'aun.

Fear filled her heart as Terra recognized the Jedi hunter. He was the Inquisitor, a powerful force user that served as the Emperors hunting dog to find the last of the Jedi. She had heard of him before but never had she ever been unfortunate enough to meet him. Now though, was not the time to back down. This would probably be the last time for a while Terra could would have a chance to even get this close to capturing Agent Kallus.

**Hey guys! Thank you all to those who reviewed and I tried to be quick about updating and make the chapter longer but I think the next chapter will probably be much longer C: and to the guest who pointed out my error, thank you! **


End file.
